My Girlfriend
by ButterflyMissy
Summary: Champ isn't giving up Waverly without a fight. But he's just not getting the message. Luckily a certain officer is there to help.


**Hey guys, I hope you'll like this one-shot I wrote. Because I totally believe that Champ is a bit pig headed:-p Feel free to leave me a review here or message me on Tumblr(magic-scissors), I love hearing what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Leave me alone Champ!" Waverly snapped as she pulled herself from out of her ex boyfriend's grip. -"But babe-"

"I'm not your babe". The girl cut him off when she turned and walked back towards the bar. Waverly focussed herself on doing the dishes that had piled up at her working station.

It was a busy Saturday afternoon. Shorty's was filled with locals blowing off some steam while welcoming their weekends after another week of hard work. It was quite common for costumors to stick around, grab a bite to eat and then take their drunken ass home to their family's.

The brunette was halfway trough her dishes when the door flung open. Waverly gratefully welcomed the cool breeze of air that was brought into the crowded bar because of the newcomer. However, the coolness was short lived. Because the person that set foot into Shorty's caused the girl's body temperature to heat up rather quickly.

She wondered when it was exactly that this woman has elicit such reaction from her. Whenever the redhead was around there was this jolt of electricity that shot trough her body, a certain nervousness that she couldn't place nor explain. But when she smiled, and those dimples appeared on her cheeks, Waverly's heart skipped a beat and she'd swear that she could hear her blood rushing trough her veins. The noises inside the bar simply vanished as Nicole walked towards her and sat down on a stool in front of where the brunette was stood.

"Officer". Waverly greeted the woman as she tried her best to ignore her stomach doing these stupid flipflops, when Nicole flashed that adorable smile at her. "What can I get you?"

"Disaronno on the rocks please." The officer replied and watched the girl as she got to her task. Waverly tried to ignore the feeling of piercing eyes on her as she finished pouring the drink and added ice.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the drink in front of the redhead. Nicole politely smiled and brought the glass up to her mouth to have a swig from her drink.

Waverly wasn't even aware of lip-looking the woman in front of her, if Nicole hadn't let a smirk form on her lips. Her eyes shot up and noticed the amused look on the officer's face, which were enough indication that she had been caught.

Nicole decided not to comment on it and looked around the place. Most costumors were men, most fairly inebriated and not ready to go home yet within the next couple of hours.

"I don't get them." Nicole said without looking at the younger woman standing at the opposite side of the bar. With a frown, Waverly looked towards where Nicole's gaze was at.

"Who?"

"Them." The redhead replied as she pointed her head in the direction of a couple of men playing a game of pool, barely managing to remain standing because of how drunk they were.

"They're here every Saturday getting wasted while they've got a wife and kids waiting for them at home."

Waverly studied Nicole's expression and couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness that had settled on the usual chirpy officer's beautiful face. She reached her hand over the countertop and layed it on top of Nicole's.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The redhead felt a warmth spread trough her body that she hadn't felt in a long time while looking down at their hands. She sighed heavily before she answered.

"My father was an alcoholic". She started without looking up. "My mom and I used to wait for him to come home for hours and when he finally did, he usually demanded food and crashed on the couch. Sometimes he got agressive." Nicole did look up then, and stared deeply into the brunette's apologetic eyes for a moment, before averting her gaze back to their hands.

Waverly felt her heart lurch at the sudden shift in the officer's mood when the memories obviously filled the woman's mind. Before she could say something, they were interrupted by Waverly's rather annoying ex boyfriend.

"I'm going home chicken. Come by after shift and we'll talk, yes?"

Waverly sighed while rolling her eyes. "Just go home Champ."

The boy saw Nicole retreating her hand and looked rather smug. He held out his hand to her and waited for the redhead to extend hers. "I'm Champ. The boyfriend, and you are?"

"My girlfriend Champ. Now stop being delusional and go home." Waverly agitatedly ordered the boy while looking at Nicole, silently pleading her to play along.

The boy scoffed. "Yeah right Waves. You're not even into the ladies and you and I will work things out."

"No Champ!" She retorted firmly before continuing. Waverly had been easy on him to spare his feelings up until that point but it was about time he would get the message.

"I'm with Nicole now. And I am very lucky to call her my girlfriend. The sooner you accept that we're over, the better. Do yourself a favour and stop harassing me, I mean it."

The boy blinked in surprise while taking in the brunette's serious face. "I- I uhm.. Yeah I better head home." He stammered and quickly made his way out of the bar.

A moment of silence passed between the two woman before Nicole spoke. "-Well that was-"

"I'm sorry." Waverly quickly interrupted. "He- He's been bothering me for weeks and I've tried to tell him that we're not getting back together on several occasions. But I also didn't want to hurt his feelings because, you know, he's a good guy. But he just doesn't seem to get the message."

Nicole chuckled at the girl's nervous -yet adorable- rant and reached over the countertop. She grabbed Waverly's wrist to stop her frantic babbling and looked at her with a lobsided grin.

"You do realise that we totally have to keep up the act now right?" The redhead said with amusement evident in her tone.

The other girl let out a shaky breath and hesitated slightly before she answered the officer's question.

"I think I might have to take you out on a date."

Nicole shook her head and smiled at the younger girl. "I think we can fool him without having to do that Waves."

Waverly nervously bit her bottomlip as she averted her eyes briefly. When she had regained a hint of courage, she looked back up at the woman in front of her. She watched the redhead's expression shift from amusement to confusion, to realisation.

Nicole didn't say anything though. A frown had settled between her eyebrows as she patiently waited for the brunette to speak.

"I want to." The girl doubtfully said as she watched Nicole's disbelieving demeanor.

The brunette knew she had to take a chance and speak up if she wanted Nicole to see that she was sincere.

"I would like to take you out on a date, officer Haught."

There wasn't the slightest hesitation in Waverly's question, then. Nicole could see the girl was dead serious as her eyes peered deeply into the redhead's.

When Nicole realised that this was really happening, that she'd actually heard it correctly, a big grin took over her features. Suddenly, the always confident officer turned bashful as she slowly linked her fingers with Waverly's.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
